


Another Bar

by epeeblade



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, captain america:civil war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I cried in the movie theater, in the same bar, so I fixed it, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for Civil War, they all exist in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter walked into a bar.</p>
<p>Actually, she wasn’t quite sure that was entirely true. She must have walked in at some point, but she couldn’t recall opening the door and stepping inside. Somehow, she’d just arrived in this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Bar

Peggy Carter walked into a bar.

Actually, she wasn’t quite sure that was entirely true. She must have walked in at some point, but she couldn’t recall opening the door and stepping inside. Somehow, she’d just arrived in this place.

She took a quick look around, noting the quality of the wood that made up the length of the bar, the selection of liquor, and the fact that she was the only person inside despite the tables and booths along the wall.

Then the bartender appeared, wiping down the length of bar when she was sure no one stood there before. He wore a flannel shirt, a baseball cap with a pig on the front, and a graying beard.

He looked up at her, and reached down beneath the bar to get a tall bottle of whiskey, which he slammed on the counter. “Margaret Carter?”

“I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced.” She stepped closer, but didn’t accept the glass he poured for her. 

“Bobby Singer.” He had no such compunctions about the whiskey and took a drought himself. “I got bad news for you, Ms. Carter. You’re dead.”

She blinked at him. “I’m not entirely certain that’s true.” 

“Take a sip.” He pushed the glass forward.

Normally she wouldn't. Oh, Peggy knew damn well how to fake taking a drink, but somehow, she knew. She downed the shot.

And it all came back. Ninety-two years, some of which she’d forgotten long before she’d made it to death’s door. “Oh.” She said. “Poor Steve.” He was truly alone now, wasn’t he?

Wait, no, that wasn’t entirely true either. Peggy rubbed her forehead, wondering how she could have a headache without actually having a head. The thought made her a bit giddy, and she held on to the bar to keep her footing.

It had been a very long while since she’d walked in heels, after all. 

“I’m here to give you a choice.” Singer leaned over the bar. “My intel says you’re the kind of woman who doesn’t run from a fight.”

She conceded the point.

“You can walk back through that door, and into your Heaven. That’s still going strong despite everything. Oh, I don’t know whatcha gonna find out there. It’s different for everyone. But me, well, I have another gig going. We help people from this side.”

“What kind of help?”

“It’s complicated. Let’s just say there’s a whole other part of the world you haven’t seen. A part where monsters exist. There’s always been people fighting the good fight. But right now they could use a little bit of help from the other side. We don’t just want the demons having all the fun.”

Her heart beat wildly, and she knew it for the metaphorical excitement it was. Peggy might have accepted her end was near, had grown used to a failing body and mind. But now, she was free of those constraints, and she was never the kind of person who sat back and let others act when she could.

“I could be interested.”

“I thought you might say that. My intel was pretty good.” He snapped his fingers.

And just like that the bar was filled with people. Peggy gasped, seeing the faces of people she remembered, people long gone from her life. The Commandos. Howard. Angie. Daniel. Even...Jack? Oh dear.

She grinned. “Well, then. Let’s get started.”

the end ….or the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic in mind from the moment I heard about Peggy's death. I saw the movie this morning, and even though I was prepared, I still cried in the theater. When Steve got the text message it was like a punch to my gut.


End file.
